Drakonids
Drakonids Drakonids are the offspring of Vida and Tiamat. Speculations They possibly resemble humanoid Dragons and are possibly a close relative to both Lizardmen and Kajins. Lizardmen are like Drakonids in that they have scales and a physical boost, keeping the appearance of a humanoid monster. Kajins might be a distant relative that only have the physical boost of a Dragon, but look human-like. Since we can only speculate for now, Kajins may be a different race altogether if the author introduces their physical appearance. Boundary Mountain Range Drakonid Nation Is currently the only Known nation to exist to those who live within Boundary Mountain Range To the outside world of human knowledge There is only various Guilds documents as well as Old legends Written by Luciliano A race born between Vida, the goddess of life and love, and Tiamat, an Elder Dragon that was the subordinate of the Dragon-emperor god Marduke. As neither parent of the race is an evil god, Drakonids do not have a monster Rank. However, as they have horns, wings and scales, this fact is not well-known. In the past, they were treated the same as Vida’s races that originated from monsters. Their lifespans vary greatly from individual to individual; they live a minimum of two hundred years and it is said that there was one who lived to be a thousand years old. They lay one egg at a time, and hatched children take a variable length of time to mature. Most mature in approximately fifteen to twenty years, but there have apparently been Drakonids who had the appearance of children for over a hundred years. As one would expect from a race originating from an Elder Dragon, Drakonids are tremendously powerful, and it is said that a hundred human soldiers are needed to defeat a single Drakonid warrior. In fact, there is no small number of Drakonid adventurers who have reached B-class or above. Of course, this does not mean that every Drakonid is capable of doing so, however. Many Drakonids have judicious, calm personalities… supposedly. From what I have heard of the Drakonid nation from Master, I have the feeling that this may not be the case. I was curious so I decided to investigate by speaking to Rowen, a swordsman from the Drakonid nation. Her response was, “That is probably because us Drakonids are always exercising restraint.” Drakonids have a weakness for delicious food and drink; with alcohol in particular, once they start drinking, they continue drinking until they lose consciousness. They are apparently also lustful and prone to falling in love easily, quickly turning their eyes towards members of the opposite sex. That is why they learn how to exercise self-control from childhood so that they do not ruin themselves with alcohol and lust. Now that I think about it, if I recall correctly, there are many stories of Elder Dragons who were punished after their lust and thirst for alcohol caused troubles for the Dragon-emperor god Marduke and the other great gods. It seems that this trait has been inherited by the Drakonids. Category:Species Category:Humanoid Category:Vida's Progeny